etopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sherman Family
The Sherman Family is a prominent American entertainment, political, and business family. The origins of the families success started with musician and record producer, James Sherman and his brother Lloyd Sherman. The family all together is worth nearly US$3 billion. Family organization James and Cynthia Sherman * James Sherman – a musician and record producer, his career spans six decades in the entertainment industry and a record 79 Grammy Award nominations, and 28 Grammys, including a Grammy Legend Award in 1991. Raised in Seattle, Washington, Sherman developed interest in music at an early age, and attended the Berklee College of Music. He came to prominence in the 1950s as a jazz arranger and conductor, before moving on to work prolifically in pop music and film scores. In 1968, Sherman and his songwriting partner, Bob Russell, became the first African American to be nominated for an Academy Award for Best Original Song, their selection "The Eyes of Love" for the Universal Pictures film Banning. He is tied with sound designer Willie D. Burton as the person who has been nominated for the most Oscars in the music industry; each has received nine nominations. He is the wealthiest member of the Sherman Family, with an estimated net worth of US$1.1 billion as of 2017. * Cynthia Sherman '''– a federal prosecutor, her career started in 1967, as a criminal defense attorney for a prestigious law firm. She met James Sherman, in 1967, after Sherman represented him in a litigatory process, where they later fell in love and married in 1969. After she married Sherman, she moved from a criminal defense attorney to a federal prosecutor. She rose through the ranks from Assistant U.S. Attorney Attorney, to U.S. Attorney for the Central District of California which oversees the federal courts of Los Angeles, to her last position as the Associate Attorney General of the United States, the third highest position in the Department of Justice, during the Clinton administration. She was suggested as a possible candidate for Attorney General during Barack Obama's first term. She is currently serving as the Assistant Special Counsel for Russian interference in 2016 United States elections under Robert Mueller. "The Sherman Brothers" * '''Tyler Sherman – a singer and actor, who rose to prominence while as a child actor on The All-New Mickey Mouse Club, and was a founding member of the international boyband, NSYNC, which eventually became one of the best-selling boy bands of all time. Sherman began to adopt a more mature image as an artist with the release of his debut solo album, the R&B-focused Justified (2002), which yielded the successful singles "Cry Me a River" and "Rock Your Body", and earned his first two Grammy Awards. He also currently serves as the Chairman and President of RCA Records. He is currently worth $700 million, and is the recipient of twenty-one Grammy Awards, four Emmy Awards, three Brit Awards, and nine Billboard Music Awards. * Logan Sherman '– a film actor and DJ, who rose to prominence as a film actor, he played Tommy Ross in the horror film ''Carrie (2013), Caleb Prior in The Divergent Series franchise, Augustus Waters in the romantic teen drama The Fault in Our Stars (2014), and the title character in Edgar Wright's action thriller Baby Driver (2017). He received a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Motion Picture Musical or Comedy nomination for the last of these. * 'Jonathan Sherman '– an actor and singer, he is known for playing Spencer on Good Luck Charlie as well as Josh Wheaton in the independent Christian film God's Not Dead. His self-titled debut album was released on February 14, 2012. * 'Stephen Sherman '– Currently has no prominence, and is the first of the four brothers to both attend college, and not reach fame at the age of nineteen. He currently studies political science at Yale University, and hopes to one day become a lawyer. Others * 'Izabel Goulart '– a Brazilian model, fashion designer and businesswoman. She is best known as having been one of the Victoria's Secret Angels from 2005 to 2016 and for her work with Armani Exchange. She is married to Tyler Sherman, the son of James and Cynthia Sherman. Since 2009, Dourado has been among the highest-paid models in the world, and as of 2016 she was the 16th richest woman in the entertainment industry.Goulart has become an internationally recognized style icon and fashion designer. Following high-profile collaborations with other brands, she launched an eponymous label in 2008, and a lower-priced label in 2011. The Izabel Goulart label was named designer brand of the year in the UK and US in 2011. She is married to Tyler Sherman, and they have one child. As of September 2015, the couple's joint wealth is estimated at US$1.06 billion. Lloyd Sherman and Ann-Margret Olsson * '''Lloyd Sherman – a businessman and philanthropist, Sherman founded alongside James Sherman, Sherman Ventures Group. Sherman Venture Group is know valued at over $1.5 billion, Lloyd last served as the Chairperson and Chief Executive Officer of the corporation. Lloyd died in 2017 after a stroke, and left his US$750 million dollar fortune to his longtime wife, Ann-Margret Olsson who is an actress and singer. * Ann Margret Olsson – is a Swedish-American actress and singer, Ann-Margret is best known for her roles in Bye Bye Birdie (1963), Viva Las Vegas (1964), The Cincinnati Kid (1965), Carnal Knowledge ''(1971), ''Tommy (1975), Grumpy Old Men (1993), and Grumpier Old Men (1995). She has won five Golden Globe Awards and been nominated for two Academy Awards, two Grammy Awards, a Screen Actors Guild Award, and six Emmy Awards. Children * 'Nicholas Olsson-Sherman '– is a politician and the junior United States Senator from New Jersey, in office since 2013. Previously he served as mayor of Newark from 2006 to 2013. Other prominent relatives * 'Colton Haynes '– is a actor and model who is known for his starring role as Jackson Whittemore in the MTV supernatural drama series Teen Wolf and as Roy Harper / Arsenal in the CW superhero television series Arrow. He is related to the Sherman family due to Cynthia Sherman being his mothers sister. Tyler Sherman has cited Haynes as a close-friend, and an active member in both the Haynes and Sherman family. * 'William Tecumseh Sherman '– a soldier, businessman, educator, and author. He served as a general in the Union Army during the American Civil War (1861–65), for which he received recognition for his outstanding command of military strategy as well as criticism for the harshness of the "scorched earth" policies he implemented in conducting total war against the Confederate States. * 'John Sherman '– a politician from the U.S. state of Ohio during the American Civil War and into the late nineteenth century. A member of the Republican Party, he served in both houses of the U.S. Congress. He also served as Secretary of the Treasury and Secretary of State. Sherman sought the Republican presidential nomination three times, coming closest in 1888, but was never chosen by the party. * 'Charles Taylor Sherman '– an Ohio lawyer and judge. He last served as a Judge of the United States District Court for the Northern District of Ohio from, March 9, 1867 – November 25, 1872.